There is an apparatus that determines image content a viewer might be interested in. The apparatus shoots a facial expression of a viewer while the viewer is viewing image content and infers the viewer's feelings and further infers the feelings of a performer from a facial expression of the performer in the image content. Then, the apparatus supposes that a scene where the feelings of the viewer coincide with those of the performer is a scene the viewer has sympathized with and stores the scene as a summary image in a specific storage area.